roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combos
Introduction Combos are a set of synergized spells that are usually a mixture of different elements that usually include a stun spell and a high-damaging spell. Some combos require more than one player because of spell cooldowns, spell duration, etc. Slow Combos Slow combos rely on slow spells to deal high damage to enemies that almost always includes a stun spell to stop enemies from escaping. It is much harder to hit enemies with slow spells, which, consequently, result in a higher-damaging combo but a higher risk of missing and wasting your mana. = Out of Bounds Elements required: Time, move with knockback+contact move First, use Genesis Ray (Time) to trap an opponent, preventing them from escaping. Next, use Spiky shield (Nature) or Wind Cannon (Wind). This will force your opponent out of Genesis Ray's radius, warping them back to the center taking stun damage. Finish them with a contact move, such as Temporal Trap (Time), Void Lightning (Void), etc. Note: You can also use Great Fire Blast (Fire) if enemy won't leave the Genesis trap then use a pellet move, such as Orbs of Enlightment (Light) or Horrifying Heads (Nightmare). While this takes more mana and is only useful if you don't want to risk using a knockback move, the Great Fire Blast will cause the area you shot to fill with flames, doing damage overtime, which will most likely force a user out of Genesis, where you can easily meet them halfway and use a contact move. Colored Oblivion Elements Needed: Void and Spectrum Warning : Takes up a lot of mana * Use Oblivion, teleport your food in front of you * Quickly use Rainbowifier Maximizer * Continue with Holobeam. May take a lot of mana, but has a high chance to kil target, can be used to end a group of people. = Might be easy to dodge. = Rainbow Barrage This Is An All-Spectrum Combo # Use Rainbowifier Maximizer # Use Holobeam # Use Gama Surge Void Of Nightmares Elements Needed: Void And Nightmare # Use Bloodcurdling Blast # Use Shadow Sneak # Use Void Lightning # Use Horrifying Heads Gravity's Wrath Elements needed: Wind,Gravity and an element with a contact spell #first use the contact spell #then use gravitational exertion #then use gravitational field #then finish it off with wind cannon *created by FlameClawsRB Peek a Boo Elements needed:Light,darkness and void #Use Shadow sneak and teleport to the target #then use void lightning on the target #then finisht the target with murky missiles and orbs of enlightment *Created by:FlameClawsRB Gravitifying Gust Elements needed: Gravity, Wind # Trap a target with Gravity Blast. # Quickly use Gravitational Field immediately. # Stand right below the field and quickly fire Wind Tornadoes at the target. * The wind tornadoes deal about 90 damage each. If your timing is good, you may charge the move before firing. Poop is About to Hit, Not The Fan, But You Elements Required : Earth, Gravity, Air * Use Gravitational Exertion to shoot at the opponent. * Use Rock Avalanche to shoot at the opponent again. * Use Rock Fist to get close and damage the opponent at the same time. * If you're close to one or more opponents, use Wind Ascend. This spell can be used to shoot Rock Avalanche or Gravitational Exertion down to your enemy. T̵̬͋i̸̱͗̚c̶̮̺͒̍k̸̲̝̒͂ ̷̞̇̓T̷̼͍̅̄o̴̫͓͝c̴̩̤̀̓k̴̠̉͂ ̸̱̰́̽T̵̖͊i̸̩̅͘c̴̠͖̓k̷̳͌ ̸̬̺̾T̷͔̯͛o̷̠̱̚c̸̋͒͜k̵̠̱̇ ̴̡͈̑̀T̵̢̻͗ī̴̝m̷͇͕͑̀e̶̟̚ ̶̹̔͗i̸͚̺͌́s̷̬̾ ̵̰̗̈Ṷ̸̗͛p̴̫̼͛.̴̯͓͐.̶̨̲̀̑.̷͙̝͆̏ this is a full (nearly full) Time combo used by me (keifglen65) but i am giving it to you the public. # activate The World (makes targets easy to damage for the next part) # use Warp Bombs (The world makes it easy to gain the major damage boost you need and be sure to detonate as soon as all the projectiles are attached (with E)) # before The World ends be sure to walk up to whoever you just tagged with Warp Bombs and use Temporal Trap (this makes up time for Warp Bombs to recharge) # Use Warp Bombs again (this may be the finisher for players with less Health and Defence) # in required repeat as... N̵̡͓͗̀Ẽ̴͚͈S̶̹͉̚S̸͈̯̊̌E̵̠̭̋S̴̡͊̀À̶̼̆R̵̦̿̕Ỳ̷̪ (without The World this time though =) ) # if this killed the target go on and be happy with life and kill some more people (You Won!) This is most likely the most effective and deadly combo i have ever managed to create out of all the elements i have paired with time. and yes i used C̴̦̒͘O̷̯͑́͜R̷̺̭̉Ṛ̵̂̄U̸̝̍̈P̶̯̽̑T̸̹̃ ̸̮̃͆Ṫ̶̲̞͠Ȅ̸͍̗͐X̷̢̤̔̀Ț̴̹̓ ̴̣̬͘F̸̤̯̀̒O̴̥̾͠N̴͚̂̓T̷͍͖͂'̸̠̽Š̴̳ because i like it and it makes things seem powerful (this is powerful btw tested it over and over again and i always killed people in the first or second cycle) keifglen65- Fiery Oblivion Elements needed: Void, Fire, Spirit(optional but recommended), Crystal(optional), Grass(Optional) # Use Spectral Embodiment (this step can be skipped) # Get close to a player and use Oblivion and aim somewhere close to you # As soon as you use Oblivion, use Great Fire Blast or any high damaging skills (different skills requires different timing) # After your enemy got hit, use another skill to deal more damage to them. I recommend skills like Spiky Shield(Close range + Knock Back) Crystal Armament(Close range + Auto Aim) or any Contact Skills # Use Oblivion again if the enemy still have health # Rinse and repeat * Note: This is Mana Intensive * If you are low on health, ride the fireball and escape :3 Nightmare Freeze Elements needed: Nightmare, Light (optional), Spirit (optional), Fire (optional) # Use Bloodcurling Blast to stun your opponent # Use Skeleton Grasp to deal damage as well as keep players there (this step can be skipped) # Use any high-damaging spell (horrifying heads, vigor gyration, orbs of enlightenment, etc) to deal high damage while the player is still stunned * Note: Uses a lot of mana Blind Bat Elements needed: Void, Storm (optional), Darkness (optional), Ice (optional), Lava (optional), Wind (optional) # First, blind enemies with void bomb # Then, use a fast transportation spell to transport you near your enemy (shadow sneak, lightning flash) # Lastly, use a contact spell to deal heavy damage to opponents (void lightning, void of terror, frozen incursion, magma drop) Glazed Death Elements needed: Ice, Storm, Gravity (recommended) # Use lightning flash while doing a front flip to get closer to your opponent for a good aim # Use glaze whail to stun opponent (best used while in the air for more accuracy) # Use a high-damaging spell (gravitational field recommended) to damage opponents Vine Tumble Elements needed: Nature, Water, An element with a contact spell, Others optional (Though either Wind or Earth) # Use Vine Trap to Trap opponents down (requires good aim and timing) # Use Water tumble and directly aim it at the trapped opponent # When reaching the opponent with water tumble, use a contact spell such as Void lightning # Finally, use a fast powerful projectile spell such as Articulated Spikes or Wind Tornadoes to give an inescapable finish Incinerating Pull Elements needed: Grass, Lava, Nature, an element with a high-damage rapid-fire spell # Vine your opponent towards you. # Use Incinerating Burst to keep the opponent in a stable position in front of you. # Use Leaf Tornado to deal a massive stun. # Use Spiky Shield to prevent your opponent from using spells. # If still alive, finish off your opponent with a high-damaging rapid fire spell to finish the victim off. (I preferably use Consecutive Fire Bullets) Note: This combo uses a lot of mana, so save your stamina and recharge. Fear of Nightmare this is a full Nightmare combo that i have recently come up with. Element needed: Nightmare Use Blood Curling Blast (for stun) Use Skeleton Grab (for disorientation) Use Ult or Horrifying Heads (for MASSIVE damage) Note: this consumes tons of Mana (for being a Nightmare combo) Spiralling Contact Elements needed: Wind, an element with a contact spell 1. Use Spiral Spin to get close to an enemy (works best if their attention is on something else) 2. Use a contact spell when you get close to the enemy (Frozen Incursion and Void Lightning work well, but feel free to use a different contact spell) 3. Use Wind Cannon to push them away and deal more damage 4. (Optional) Use Wind Tornados if they are still alive Shattered Dream Elements required: Lava, Spectrum and Crystal 1. Use Incinerating Burst 2. Use Gamma Surge while enemy is stunned 3. Use Lucid Rift and Rainbow Shockwave if still alive Blind Terror Elements required:Grass,Spectrum,Void,Crystal 1.Use Vine 2.Void Bomb the enemy(Useful if Stun ends too fast) 3.While he's blind,use Gamma Surge 4.End him with Lucid Rift(Uses a small amount of mana) Hell's Ascent Elements needed: Wind, Fire # Use Wind Ascend. # Use Hell's Core in the air. * Note: This makes you an easy target for a few seconds, so it is recommended that you use this combo with high health, unless you wants to risk it. * Note: You must have upgraded mana because Hell's Core consumes 1000 mana and it will not recharge in time after Wind Ascend. * Note: However, it can kill relatively new players, especially if they are in the Wind Ascend radius, so it is worth it. Light up the Bloody World Elements required: Nightmare, Light and Time # Use Bloodcurdling Blast # Use Orbs of Enlightenment and Genesis Ray while enemies are freeze Distortion Unchained Elements required: Void, Nightmare, Spectrum # Use Void Bomb # Use Horrifying Heads while they are blinded # Use Gamma Surge # Finally, use Shadow Sneak to them Mentally Problem Element required: Fire, Void and Spectrum # Use Consecutive Fire Bullets and Great Fire Blast # Use Shadow Sneak # Use Gamma Surge * Note: Recommend alot mana * Note: Great Fire Blast must explode on land * Note: Need faster to finish this combo In The Sun's Core "User pulls the opponent towards themself and creates an obliterating fire explosion dealing massive spoilage“ Elements needed: Any Element with a stun spell, Grass, Fire # Use Vine to pull them towards you. # Stun the opponent. # Use Hell's Core. * Note: Upgraded mana and/or a long stun spell is necessary. Teleportaction Elements required:Lava,Void,Spectrum 1.First off,stun the enemy with Incinerating Burst 2.Then Use Gamma Surge(not on the enemy a little far away) 3.Finally Teleport the enemy to the Gamma Surge area of impact with Oblivion(Damage+Teleport) Note:Do not use Gamma Surge far from the enemy and teleport him quickly before the attack occurs. Time Flows Elements Required: Time,Spectrum 1.This is very special because at first you will need to use The World(time ult) 2.And then,go to the enemy to use Warp Bombs 3.Then use Temporal Trap 4.Finally kill the enemy with a vicious Holobeam Fun Time:When using Time ultimate,say in the chat "ZA WARUDO TOKI YO TOMARE"in reference to Dio Brando time stopping move "The world" Ultimate Showdown Combo uses ultimates and require a friend Elements needed:Time,Fire # Find a group of players (or a single one) # Use The World(Time ultimate)(Make sure your friend doesnt get stunned) # Get your friend and tell him to use Hell's Core (fire ultimate) as quick as possible for Maximum Effects. # Enjoy watching the enemy burning while he can't escape Cooking by the Vine Elements required: Fire, Lava and Grass # Use Vine to bring someone to you # Use Consecutive Fire Bullets and Great Fire Blast to him/her # Finally, use Volcanic Eruption to end him/her Abyssal Tornado V2 Elements required: Wind, Nightmare and Grass # Use Bloodcurdling Blast # Use Leaf Tornado # Use Wind Tornados Demonic Elemental Grab Elements needed: Wind, lava, Spirit, Fire, Gravity # Use Spiral Spin to get close to your opponent (Wind) # Use Magma Drop (Lava) # As soon as you can, use Vitality Abolishment (Spirit) # Right after use Consecutive Fire Bullets (Fire) # If they are still alive after this finish them with Gravity Globe (Gravity, duh) Note: Requires A LOT of mana, you can use the separate moves to do standard fighting, and 3 and 5 can be used as crowd control, making for a very versatile setup. Fast Combos Fast Combos are done with fast spells that does not use a lot of mana. This type of combo usually deal less damage than Slow Combos but are less risky to do. Punch,trap and throw Required Elements:Earth,Wind and an element with a contact spell. #first, use Rock Fist on the target #second, use the contact spell #finally finish the target with wind cannon and blow then away Note:This is not a ko combo but it is useful *created by FlameClawsRB Trap, Punch, Shoot To Thrill Elements Required: Time, Spirit, Earth and Nature (optional) # First, use Genesis Ray to trap your opponent. # You can either Rock Fist or Vitality Abolishment to hurt your trapped opponent. # To finish off your opponent, use Warp Bombs. # Use only Spiky Shield as your last resort. Note: This combo can kill with 3 spells, so you can reserve mana. Beast Mode! Elements Required: Light,Void,Wind and Earth # First use the Orbs Of Enlightenment. # Then use Void Bomb. # And to top it off use Rock Fist. # Use Wind Ascend for insurance Its a Trap! Elements needed:Spectrum,Time and Wind #First trap the target with genesis ray #then use wind cannon to push the target to the ray #then use holobeam at the middle of the ray to finish the target Note:You need to be fast, 1 mistake and its over! *created by FlameClawsRB Wind-nado Elements needed: Water and Wind #First use spiral spin to travel to the target #then use Water tornado near the target #after that use wind cannon facing up (duh to hit the target) #then finish the target with water beam *Created by FlameClawsRB Upward Sphere Shine (Would people please edit this? ;-;) Required Elements: Any element that consumes a move that keeps you on the ground & Light * Start off by using any move that will keep you on the ground. * When you are as low as you can be using the move, fully charge Scintillant Rejuvination. NOTE: This is not particularly meant for PvP, but healing yourself & being less vunerable in a situation when your HP is low. Quick Death Elements needed: Water, Wind and any spell that has high damage projectiles (Spirit recommended) # Use Wind Ascend # Fire Water Beam at the damaged target while in the air # Quickly fire projectiles at the target while he is stunned. Infernal Gate Elements needed: Lava, Earth # Use Rock Fist to get nearer # Quickly use Volcanic Eruption * This combo is best used around a group Lava-nado Elements needed: Water, Lava # Use water tornado to lift players into the air # Use incinerating burst to deal damage to the player * Note: This combo is best used when confronting a group of enemies because it does not deal high damage but does deal medium damage to all players in the area. Vine Shot Elements needed: Grass, Wind, all other elements that has a spell to deal high damage (optional) # First, use Vine to bring your enemy to you. # Use a high-damaging spell of your choice to attack them while they're stunned. Contact spells are recommended. # Use wind cannon to shove them away Water Beam Stun Elements needed: Water, Spirit (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use water beam to hit your opponent, stun them, and deal medium damage. Make sure to aim it while in the air (do front flip); it is much easier to hit opponents with water beam in the air # Use vigor gyration or any other high-damaging spells (orbs of enlightenment, horrifying heads) to deal high damage * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use vigor gyration, so repeat this process at your opponents * Tip: use lightning flash while using this to be sneaky Scorching Blast Elements needed: Lava, Fire (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use incinerating burst to stun opponents # Use consecutive fire bullets or any other high-damaging spells to deal high damage to your opponent * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use consecutive fire bullets Close-range kill Elements needed: Spirit, Crystal # Use Essence Relegation # Then use Crystal Armament, immediately, don't wait for the first spell to end. * Tip: Use this combo in close range only * Note: With 100/100 Power this combo does 1000-1500 damage, killing fairly new players quickly, best used in rusher sets. Pulled in the Seams,Covered in the Freezy Colors Elements needed: Spectrum,Ice,Grass,Time 1.Shoot Genesis Ray at your target.Make sure to charge for the blast radius to last longer. 2.Freeze your opponent with Glaze Whail.(Make sure to charge so freezing lasts longer.) 3.Pull your opponent with Vine to heal yourself in case you are damaged.This makes your target go back the dome(Obviously). 4.End your opponent with Rainbowifier Maximizer.If you're opponent has a small HP left(must be 90 HP left),use Rainbow Shockwave. Unbeknownst Bombing "User blasts themself into the sky with a jet of air and shoots a projectile that can deal potentially massive damage." Elements needed: Wind, Any Element with a Projectile Spell # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst in the air, use a projectile spell. # If you are near your opponent and your projectile hits, up to 700 damage will be dealt. * Note: Because you will be moving up and down, charging spells or spells that take a few seconds to activate are not recommended, so use Great Fire Blast, Vitality Abolishment, Water Beam or another fast spell. * Note: This is best done from a bird's-eye view. Windy Escape "User launches themself into the air and escapes from battle in a spiral of wind." Elements needed: Wind # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst being shot into the air, use Spiral Spin (this spell can be charged). This should allow you to escape. * Note: If you do not need to escape or need to attack whilst retreating, use Spiral Spin as a weapon, as it can deal damage. Spiked Firewall "User summons spikes from the ground which have walls of fire on them." Elements needed: Earth, Fire For attack: # Use charged Aciculated Spikes. # Get other players to shoot Great Fire Blasts at the spikes (this can be done beforehand). For defence: # Use charged Aciculated Spikes to block an incoming non-intangible projectile. * Note: Charging is recommended because this makes the spikes go higher and further. Unsafe Zone "User pulls the target out of a safe zone and casting a spell on them." Elements needed: Grass, Any Element # Use Vine to pull someone out of a safe zone by jumping and casting. # Use a spell to damage them. Rainbow Rain Elements needed:Spectrum,Wind(Optional) 1.Use Rainbow Shockwave or Wind Ascend to get up on the air. 2.Use a multi-projectile spell(Wind tornadoes are recommended if you are fighting with a mid-air fighter)especially Rainbowifier Maximizer.Then use holobeam to finish your target.If not,use Wind Tornadoes. 1.I don't recommend you to use Plasma Orb or Lightning Flash 'cause these transportation spells won't slide you to the air,unlike Rainbow Shockwave and Wind Ascend. 2.If you're good at sniping,go to a high place,such as the mountain or a hill.Make sure noone sees you or you'll get busted. War Bomber Elements Needed: Fire,Plasma,Spectrum, Light, Grass # Ride on a Great Fire Blast, # Have 2 "Ammo" Moves ( Consecutive fire bullets, Plasma Missiles, Rainbowifier Maximizer, Poison Needles, Or any other multi projectile spell that doesn't make you stop moving.) At the ready, and when a target is spotted, launch your ammo. # If You're about to crash, or the great fire blast has despawned, then use Rainbow Shockwave to move from the explosion or to fly up from the blast and shoot more people. # If you've recharged Great Fire Blast while riding one, then use the Great Fire Blast again as an ammo type. # If you're in a tricky situation, or you're feeling confident, then you can use a ground-based nuke (Hell's Core), an Aerial Nuke (Ablaze Judgement) or a Chemical Gas Barrage (Poison Bombs Barrage). NOTE: These suggested ultimates WILL stop you from moving, if you're riding a Great Fire Blast. # You can use any slow, or multi projectile spells for ammo, provided you can keep moving while using them, and they have a relatively short cooldown, as the Great Fire Blast despawns a bit quicker than you think. Spam Combos These combos use certain spells but in any order. Often they are good if you repeat the spells over and over against one opponent. Often they are fast combos as well. However, they take up a lot of mana, so use them wisely. Pull,Punch and Push Elements needed:Grass,Any element with contact spell and wind *Use vine and pull the target to you *Use the contact spell (Void lightning is recommended) *Finish the target with Wind Cannon *created by:FlameClawsRB John Wick's Car (See why it's named like that) Required Elements: Spirit/Void, Earth, Time and Nature * Use Vitality Abolishment or Void Bomb to either electricute or blind your opponents (THE ENGINE). * Use Rock Fist to get close and damage your opponents (THE STEERING WHEEL). * Use Oblivion to blind your opponents ( THE DRIVER'S AND PASSENGER'S SEATS). * Use Spiky Shield or Warp Bombs (THE WINDSHIELD AND THE WHEELS). * Note: This combo can kill with 3 spell, so you can conserve mana. Blood Torment Avalanche Required Elements: Grass (Optional), Nightmare, Earth, & Darkness * Use Vine, if necessary, to pull your opponent towards you. * Freeze your opponent with Bloodcurdling Blast to get a straight hit with other combo attacks. * Use Rocks Avalanche on your opponent, recommended uncharged. * Finish your opponent by sending down Murky Missiles on them. NOTE: If this did not finish your opponent, most likely due to their HP points, recharge & repeat. Sky Violation Required Elements: Gravity, Wind, & Spectrum * Start by activating Inertia in order to decrease your gravity to move up higher. * Right after Inertia is activated, use Wind Ascend to begin flying up to your destination. * For the final boost, use Rainbow Shockwave. Delay approximately 3-4 seconds after Wind Ascend, then direct it upwards. NOTE: This is not particularly meant for PvP, but reaching high destinations. This is able to reach the highest point in the standard map. Wind Cycle Elements needed: Wind, grass * Use Wind Tornado[es] against an enemy. * Use Leaf Storm and throw them up. * Use Wind Cannon to shove them. * Note: This combo is focused on damage and stun. Water Beam Wind Stun Cycle Elements needed: Water, Wind * Use water beam * Use wind tornado[es] * Note: Wind Tornado[es] is extremely hard to dodge, and water beam is best used when in the air. Blind, Launch, Repeat Elements needed: Void, Wind Use any blinding move (make the enemy panic) Use Wind cannon (launch them into a wall or off the map if you're feeling confident) Repeat (self explanitory) pretty much this will take two of the most annoying yet funny ability's in the game and take them into combos around the map. Colored Burn Elements required: Lava,Spectrum 1.When close to the enemy use Volcanic Eruption 2.Rapidly go to him and use Magma Drop 3.End the enemy with Holobeam Team Chaos THIS COMBO IS ONLY FOR TEAMS Required:At least 1 friend and Contact Spells If you are 2,3 1.Plan to find a victim. 2.Equip Contact Spells(Magma Drop,void lightning,Frozen Incursion,Void of Terror) 3.Use them at the enemy in turn. 4.Finish the enemy with a Projectile Spell. If you are 4(or more) 1:Find the victim. 2:Spam the Contact Spells in turn. Tip:'When a friend contact spell ends,dont let him escape or heal.Go directly to the target and use the next attack. '''Fun Time:'Try to find a high leveled guy and use this on him to see his reaction. Final Trap '''"''User traps the opponent and unleash all of his attacks"'' Elements Needed:Time,Wind(optional)and an element of your choice that does enough damage. 1.Shoot a Genesis Ray (Try to use The Rewinding Warp combo if you can't damage the enemy) 2.Use Temporal Trap(Close to the enemy) 3.Finish the enemy with the rest of your moveset. This combo is Repeatable. Note:Don't use this combo in a group,mostly like they will also spam their attacks on the trapped enemy. Gravitised Crystal Assent elements required: Gravity, Crystal, Spectrum, Wind # Activate Inerta # use Wind Assent # use Crystal Armament # use Rainbow Shockwave # Repeat as many times as nessesary (or until you run out of mana). Note this is a good tactic for exploiting anti-gravity or 'locker spells' as i call them like lights healing move as this makes you lock into the air (also useable with ults that throw you into the air). Horrifying Colors This attack uses: Nightmare, Void, Spectrum, Any healing spell (optional) # Use Rainbow Shockwave to throw yourself into the air. # While midair, use Bloodcurdling Blast on your target. # When stunned, use Oblivion to bring them closer. # "FINISH HIM" with Rainbowifier Maximizer. # OPTIONAL: Use a healing spell if you take damage. Note: '''This combo takes up 1000+ mana without an ult. Recommended for high levels. '''Note 2.0: I have another combo and well rip. Half-Cold Half-Hot Note: This combo is based on an anime: BNHA Elements needed: Fire, Ice, Any Healing spell (optional) # Use the AoE of ice (Perilous Hail) Mid-Air above your target. # While blinded + stunned, use Frozen Incursion. # When the attack ends, use Consecutive Fire Bullets. # OPTIONAL: Use Great Fire Blast when Frozen Incursion ends to deal more damage. # Heal if you need to. # Repeat as needed. Or until they rage quit. NOTE: RECOMMENDED FOR LOW AND HIGH LEVELS ALIKE. Abyssal Tornado Elements required: Void and Water # Use Void Bomb to blind enemies # Use Water Tornado It Just Keeps Happening Elements required: Lava and Earth # Catch someone off-guard, and use your Magma Drop # Quickly use your Aciculated Spikes when given the option too # When they are stunned, use your Rock Avalanche to finish them off This combo is repeatable. NOTE: ITS BEST IF YOU DO IT IN A 1V1 OTHERWISE SOMEONE ELSE COULD CUT OFF YOUR COMBO. Stunning Is Winning Elements required:Spirit,Storm,Any element with a Contact Spell THIS IS A CLOSE RANGE COMBO 1.Go closer to the enemy and use Lightning Dispersion 2.While he's stunned,fully charge a Vigor Gyration 3.Finish the enemy with the Contact Spell in your moveset. Combo Credits These are the people who came up with the combos. If you have any more combos, please add them up there as well as add your Roblox name. * ProPichu12 (Last Known Level: 149) (Created: Void Of Nightmares And Rainbow Barrage) *FlameClawsRB (Last known level 163) (created:Peek a boo, Pull,Punch and Push,Its a trap, Gravity's Wrath,Wind-Nado and Punch,Trap and Push) * Quexkeh (Last known level 112 | Fiery Oblivion) * ArcaneWerewolf (Last known level 157) * Doge20177 (Last known level 103) * UrosCubrilo (level 45) * crusherx1496 (level 126) * BillyJoeTheThird - GiveMeFoodToEat (level 151) * IlWindlI (level 191) * ben0h555 (last known level: 93) * Jinx666 - LetsDance_Boys (Level unknown level over 150 that was 1 month ago) * Metalious (Level 225 | Incinerating Pull) * keifglen65 (last known level: 153) (Created: Gravitised Crystal Assent, and T̵̬͋i̸̱͗̚c̶̮̺͒̍k̸̲̝̒͂ ̷̞̇̓T̷̼͍̅̄o̴̫͓͝c̴̩̤̀̓k̴̠̉͂ ̸̱̰́̽T̵̖͊i̸̩̅͘c̴̠͖̓k̷̳͌ ̸̬̺̾T̷͔̯͛o̷̠̱̚c̸̋͒͜k̵̠̱̇ ̴̡͈̑̀T̵̢̻͗ī̴̝m̷͇͕͑̀e̶̟̚ ̶̹̔͗i̸͚̺͌́s̷̬̾ ̵̰̗̈Ṷ̸̗͛p̴̫̼͛.̴̯͓͐.̶̨̲̀̑.̷͙̝͆̏ ) * DarkInI_Midrafake (Level 225 | Upward Sphere Shine, Blood Torment Avalanche, & Sky Violation) * flipacoin102 (Last known level 154) * catnoo (Last known level 169, created Shattered Dream, Light up the Bloody World, Distortion Unchained, Mentally Problem, Cooking by the Vine, Abyssal Tornado and its V2 one) Category:Sdavis8343 ( last known level: level 111 * SpeechlessRoblox (Unbeknownst Bombing | Windy Escape | Spiked Firewall | In The Sun's Core) * MaxFUNroblox1(Last level known:Level 165 Creator of: Blind Terror | Colored Burn | Team Chaos | Teleportaction | Time Flows | Final Trap | Ultimate Showdown and Stunning is Winning) * Pikachu6089 (Hell's Ascent) * Cookie_Lover2656 (Creator of Horrifying Colors, Half-Cold Half-Hot | Level 225) * Cnoito ( Last level : 200 ; The Creator of : Poop is About to Hit, Not The Fan, But You | Trap, Punch, Shoot To Thrill | John Wick's Car) * OneNoobOneEye (Level 78) * EndoGengar * boyoboypogi123 (Last level : 156 | Creator of Beast Mode!)